Cal and Ethan One-Shots
by wolfewrites
Summary: A place where you can request any one-shot story ideas you want written about either or both Cal & Ethan:)
1. Information

Hello

I really hope you're having a good day!

I've decided to start taking requests for one-shots,

Basically I know how annoying it is when something doesn't happen

in your favourite TV show or an episode doesn't go

quite how you wanted it to.

So I thought this would be a good idea!

The one-shots to start with are only going to be based around

both Cal or Ethan.

I just feel most comfortable writing these two characters at the moment.

If you have a one-shot/story idea that you want me to write

let me know in the reviews or PM me

I'd be happy to write something you've come up with

or something based on an episode.

Thanks, hope you think this is a good idea!

(Unfortunately I still don't own casualty or it's characters… yet;)


	2. Pericardiocentesis 1

**I have re-uploaded these one-shots paragraphed so they are a lot easier to read for everyone!**

**Maybe not paragraphed correctly but my brain work weirdly so this is the only way I could make sense of it haha**

**I'm also taking requests again so you can pm me or leave a review**

**THANK YOU!**

***WARNING* panic attacks**

**Unfortunately I still don't own Casualty or its characters**

**Prompt: A/U 'The Rita Supremacy' Ethan still has to perform a pericardiocentesis but it doesn't quite go to plan and it causes a flash back**_**.**_

Ethan had only just got back into the swing of working in the ED. After the crash and his recovery coming back to work was relatively scary for some unknown reason. It took a couple of weeks of nerves and anxiety before he felt he was able to get back on his feet. He wouldn't kid himself that he was an overly confident doctor; he knew what he was doing he just liked to double check to make sure.

Still ever since he returned, just thinking about situations where patients could go downhill fast brought back those anxieties. It was because Ethan knew what it felt like to be lying there having your life in the hands of someone else. He was lucky it was his brother, but the patients that came into the ED didn't have that comfort.

He had their life in his hands… it was a tiny bit terrifying. Little did he know he was going to be faced with a challenge that hadn't even crossed his mind since the accident. Joey, Ethan's patient became tachycardic quickly probably due to movement and all the commotion that had been going on within resus. There would never be a dull day in the ED that's for sure.

Ethan rushed back over to Joey's side where Robyn was stood checking his vitals. "All right… erm I… I definitely saw some non-specific changes on his ECG, he's got a badly fractured sternum no pneumothorax but he's becoming dyspnoeic and tachycardic." He listed off, silently cursing over the childhood stutter that had begun to make an appearance. Robyn looked up and timidly suggested her explanation "Tamponade?" Ethan had a suspicion that she was correct… only then it dawned on him what he was going to have to do.

"I'm going to need to do a pericardiocentesis and basically hope I'm right" he explained as confidently as he could as the nerves circulated around his whole body.

They prepped and got everything ready for the procedure. Ethan had noticed Robyn looking at him a few times he knew that this was probably out of concern but if nothing it was making him feel more on edge. He can't imagine what it must have been like for Cal to do this… He couldn't imagine doing this on his own brother. Hell he was nervous doing this on his patient… someone he'd only met probably only a little over an hour ago. Ethan wasn't even doing this blind like Cal had to do; he took a deep shaky breath before turning back round to Joey and Robyn. He was ok he could get through this he kept telling himself, "Ok that should be going numb now, Joey this is the needle I'll be using to drain off what I think is a collection of blood around your heart".

Ethan went to start but the nerves were getting to him… he couldn't get this wrong, he couldn't deal with being responsible for that.

Little did he realise that he had been lost in thoughts for a while. Robyn re-grabbed his attention asking "Are you ok?" a concerned look on her face yet again. Ethan took another shaky breath looking at the needle "Yes I just need to see it through in my head" he replied.

The more he thought about it the more anxious he was becoming, all he could think about was lying there in so much pain feeling beyond scared. The crash, screams, the smashing, the pain all came back to him… he couldn't do this. He quickly put the needle down stepping back, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

Robyn strode over to Ethan still keeping an eye on Joey "Ethan what's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her still backing away his breathing picking up slightly "I can't do this… I can't do this" he exclaimed. Robyn had no idea what to do it was clear that Ethan wasn't in the right state of mind to carry out the procedure; she needed to find someone and quick.

All of sudden she spotted Cal and Zoe walking past resus. She jogged up to the door and flung the door open "Cal, Zoe I need you both" she exclaimed quickly before rushing back into resus. They came through the doors of resus both looking confused. Then Cal noticed Ethan backed away near the wall his breathing coming through fast and shaky. He ran over to his brother and tried to grab his attention getting into his line of sight. "Hey, Ethan what's wrong?" His brother gave no response apart from shaking his head. Zoe and Cal both turned to Robyn "We need to do a pericardiocentesis, he panicked said he couldn't do it". It then dawned on both Zoe and Cal that Ethan was experiencing panic attack due to a flash back of the accident. "Cal take him out, calm him down okay" she ordered before turning her attention back to Ethan's patient.

Cal led his brother out of resus and into the staffroom as quickly as he could. To be honest Cal didn't think he would notice he could tell Ethan was pretty out of it.

He sat him down on the small sofa and got up to grab him a glass of water. When he turned around Ethan had curled into himself further and Cal could hear his breathing way too quick. He walked over cautiously and placed his glass on the table carefully not wanting to startle his brother. Cal pondered for a moment wondering how best to approach his brother.

He decided he needed to take action quickly and placed his arm around his brother letting him know he was there. Cal expected Ethan to react badly to this considering he was pretty out of it but Ethan looked up finally clicking that his brother was with him.

"Cal… Cal I…I can't breathe" Cal uncharacteristically pulled his brother in closer to him. "Hey look at me it's okay little brother, you're okay I promise" Cal tried to reassure him. It didn't come too much comfort to Ethan he was so confused his head was spinning with so many thoughts he just couldn't think straight.

Cal noticed that Ethan wasn't calming down and needed to use a new strategy. So he grabbed his brothers hand and placed it on his chest "Ethan look at me, you need to focus okay? Just follow my breathing" Cal exaggerated his breathing hoping this would help his little brother. After a few minutes Ethan seemed to calm down, Cal reached over and offered him the glass of water. Ethan took the glass of water gratefully, "Thanks Cal."

Cal watched his brother carefully before having to ask the inevitable question "Are you okay?" Ethan wrung his hands together nervously. "Yes I… I just panicked and I don't know what happened Cal; I'd blocked out everything that happened that day and I just…" Ethan stopped abruptly. Cal knew that Ethan wasn't going to further elaborate on his point so he took it as the perfect opportunity to talk properly to his brother.

"Ethan look I'm actually going to be serious for once in my life so you're going to have to listen to me ok." Ethan nodded an almost look of childhood naivety and innonence in his eyes. In that moment Cal remembered when they were younger and a lot closer; when Ethan used to think his big brother held all the answers of the world. "You need to stop bottling all your feelings up and I know that's completely out of line for me to say because I know I do it to. It's what we're used to, its how dad brought us up to not be weak and not show emotion… but it's not healthy Ethan… for either of us. You could have talked to me Eth; I know I haven't been here for you and I can't apologize enough for that but I am here… If you need me" Cal looked back at Ethan to see tears running down his face. "I was really scared Cal" he choked out more tears falling down his face.

Cal pulled his brother into a hug something he probably hadn't done since Ethan was seven. He let his brother cry himself out knowing that this was a late reaction to what had happened to Ethan. It could have been minutes or hours they had been sat there when Cal saw Zoe open the door to the staff room quietly and let herself in. She walked over and knelt down beside the brothers, "Take him home Cal, make sure he's okay." Cal turned his head from his brother's shoulder "I will, I promise".

**Hope you enjoyed reading, let me know what you think**

**Bit of a cheesy and not very good ending but it made me smile so oh well aha**

**Send me any prompts/requests in the reviews or PM me, I have some already but I'm writing them relatively quickly!**

**Thanks**


	3. Bullies and Broken Noses 2

**Again I have re-uploaded this one-shot and have attempted to paragraph at my best aha**

**I'm also taking requests again so you can pm me or leave a review**

**THANK YOU!**

***WARNING* some violence**

**Unfortunately I still don't own Casualty or its characters**

**Prompt: Some younger Cal and Ethan under the age of 15, please include some caring Cal!**

Wanting to actually take your education seriously in high school seemed to for some reason be death wish. It made no sense to Ethan at all, all he wanted to do was learn… that's what he was there for. His peers found this for some reason highly hilarious and used it as an excuse to bully him. Sometimes Ethan found this highly hilarious that them calling him "four eyes" and other names was going to affect him anyway but focus on his education more to get away from what he liked to call a hell hole.

But there were some day… some days where it was just all too much. Where the locker slams and having to eat his lunch in a toilet cubicle because there was no one to sit with really got to him. This wasn't what Ethan expected high school to be like.

He remembered his big brother Cal telling him he'd love it, that he'd make loads of friends. How wrong was he?

Cal was there for Ethan, Ethan knew that Cal would be by his side in a second of he knew anything was wrong. Something was holding Ethan back from telling his big brother that the bullying had started to get worse. He seriously couldn't expect his relatively popular 16 year old brother hang around and watch his every move. It wouldn't have been fair on Cal and Ethan was determined on not being a burden to his brother.

Ethan didn't even want to think what would happen once Cal left in a year. He still had two more years of no one to talk to, feeling incredibly lonely. All he wanted was friends, for people to just understand him but on most days that felt like a tall order.

Ethan was having a particularly bad day… actually a bad day would probably be an understatement. He knew as soon as he walked into school that everyone was going to be on his back today. Walking down the corridor to his locker was pure torture. He could see the others laughing and whispering about him as he moved past. He wasn't going to retaliate… no he was the bigger person here.

He looked down and powered on; ignoring everyone around him. He grabbed his books from his locker for his double English lesson and went straight to his classroom. He knew he was going to be early but he'd much rather sit there by himself than stand looking lonely while everyone laughed at him.

He made his way there passing through the science corridor, seeing Cal stood outside one of the rooms with his current girlfriend wrapped round him. Ethan walked past hoping Cal would stop him and talk to him but he didn't. Sometimes he just felt like screaming at Caleb, screaming at him to help him but he honestly just didn't want to drag him into it.

He was right about getting to English early but it did save him from any more humiliation. Both lessons went okay and no one said anything towards him. Ethan was glad as it allowed him to fully concentrate on the current text that they were studying… at least he was trying unlike he so called classmates.

As soon as the bell went he packed his stuff up relatively quickly and left. Leaving quickly meant he could some time avoid others during break but today he was not so lucky. Without any warning his head and shoulder slammed straight into the cold metal of the lockers. He didn't see who did it and he probably would never find out, there were too many people that would have done that to him.

He waited until he felt a little less disorientated and picked his bag and its contents off the floor. He stood up and pushed through the crowd… he seriously needed some air. He just hated the thought that there was at least another ten people that had witnessed him being pushed. They hadn't helped him and hadn't even bothered asking if he was ok.

Ethan sat on the outside bench trying to will away the headache he could already feel coming on. He leant back against the brick wall and closed his eyes; relishing in the peace and quiet. It didn't last as long as he'd hoped. The group of boys that bullied him the most were there Ethan could hear them calling him names already. He tried his best to ignore it but opened his eyes as a precaution, wanting to stay alert.

The leader of the group Dan clearly wasn't impressed with Ethan's lack of reaction. Before Ethan could escape Dan strode straight up to him and grabbed Ethan's shirt, "Oi four eyes we've been talking to you." Ethan had honestly had enough and the sarcastic side of him was brought out, "I'm very aware that you were talking to me I just find it incredibly tedious to listen to someone who can't use words with more than two syllables."

He knew he shouldn't have said it but honestly he was fed up of not standing up for himself. After a few very tense seconds of staring at each other; Dan hauled Ethan up by his shirt and pinned him up against the brick wall. "You aren't funny Ethan, so don't try to be. You're pathetic and a loser, why don't you just leave here? Everyone here hates you! All you are is a suck-up that no one cares about" Dan spat at him.

This was the last straw Ethan wasn't having any more of this, this is where it ends. He mustered up all his strength to push Dan off of him, "I'm pretty sure I'm not the pathetic one here Dan. As for being a suck up, I'm sorry I care about my education and I'm sorry I want to do well in life. I don't want to end up like you Dan, hell any of you. This is where this ends right now right here because I am fed up of you all taking out your own insecurities and problems on me, okay?! You don't get to throw me around anymore like I don't mean something because I do. I am just as important as everyone else in this school, I'm done" Ethan was fuming, he turned around to storm off only for Dan to catch him off guard and pull him over to the floor.

It was your typical high school fight where a crowd gathered around, chanting names most were not Ethan's that can be sure. Ethan struggled under Dan's weight he was pretty small for his age. He managed to get him half off of him when Dan landed a pretty hard punch straight onto Ethan's nose. Ethan would be lying if he didn't feel like he wanted to cry after that. He heard it crack and was pretty sure that Dan had managed to break his nose.

All of a sudden he felt Dan being pulled off him he looked up to finder some of the older kids he recognized as Cal's friends holding him back and getting rid of the crowd above. Ethan honestly thought it was quite ironic that the teachers had managed to miss all this drama. What could he say they didn't really care about him either. Cal knelt down by his brother just the two of them left outside in the bitter wind.

Cal grabbed Ethan's face, "Are you ok? What happened?" he asked. Ethan sighed "I'm so fed up Cal, Dan and all of the others have been going at me for ages. Today I just… I'd had enough you know" He winced as Cal started poking around his nose.

Cal looked at him with an annoyed expression "Why didn't you tell me Ethan? I didn't know they were hurting you. I would have done something Ethan I would've tried to stop them." Ethan looked back up at his brother, tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Cal, I just didn't want to drag you into it… I know you love it here. I couldn't tell mum, she's still upset about dad leaving I didn't want to burden her with this too." Cal looked at him with sympathy, got to his feet and pulled Ethan up with him, "You will never be a burden to either me or mum, Ethan. We both care about you so much and want you to be okay. So here's what we're going to do, we're going home because I'm pretty sure your nose is broken and I'm not letting you stay here any longer. We're going to sit down and talk to mum about all of this Ethan. You won't have to come back here, I promise. It's going to be ok you just have to trust your big brother on this one." Ethan turned round and flashed the most genuine smile he felt like he had in a while. "I trust you Cal, thank you… for everything".

**Hope you enjoyed reading, let me know what you think**

**Hopefully I will have another one-shot up tomorrow *fingers crossed***

**Send me any prompts/requests you have in the reviews or PM me, as I will run out soon!**

**Thanks**


	4. Flu Season 3

**I'm back and I'm writing again!**

**Writing these one-shots is filling my time and keeping me occupied in my room as I am now at university *oohhhh* aha**

**I'm also taking requests again so you can pm me or leave a review**

**THANK YOU!**

**Unfortunately I still don't own Casualty or its characters**

**Prompt: Poorly Cal/Ethan and the other has to play doctor.**

Ethan was pretty convinced he'd been cursed; he'd never felt so horrendous in his life. Ethan hadn't been ill that very many times in his whole 30 years of life. Him and Cal were never sickly and rarely ever came down with anything… but when they did they fell hard. Ethan was sure that now was one of those times.

He woke up feeling hot and freezing cold at the same time making him not sure if he wanted to throw his duvet away or not; leaving him incredibly frustrated. This only made his stuffy nose worse; he was sure it was going to explode at any second. However nothing compared to the nausea rolling around in his stomach. Making him feel like if he moved a muscle he would lose all food and drink from the past week plus all his vital organs.

He layed in bed for what could have been seconds to hours but he honestly had no energy to look at the clock. Then it hit him, he and Cal were on the morning shift. There was no way he could miss work; he'd feel bad for putting them out.

His brain was so muddled from the fever that he couldn't even begin to contemplate getting ready. He couldn't even get out of bed… maybe he really wasn't fit to work.

The more and more he thought about moving he did the worse the nausea got. Nevertheless he swung his legs out of bed and sat on the edge. His head was pounding and dizziness ran over him. Once his head had calmed down slightly he got up and took a few timid steps. As soon as he had he could tell. He could tell he was going to be sick and there was nothing that was going to stop it from happening. He clapped a hand round his mouth just as Cal entered his room like a hurricane.

"Ethan come on, we need to leave soon or we're going to be late. Then we'll have Queen Connie on our backs and I can't deal with that today or any day actually" he complained. It was only after his short rant that he actually took the time to look at his brother and he didn't look good at all. He looked completely dishevelled. His hair was sticking up everywhere, he was still in crumpled pyjamas and Cal wasn't sure he'd ever seen Ethan's face go that pale and green before. He approached his little brother with concern. "Eth are you okay?" noticing the way he had a hand clasped over his mouth. Ethan looked to Cal, his breathing getting shallower. All of a sudden he gagged and the inevitable was going to happen.

Cal quickly put his arm round his brothers back and led him to the toilet. As soon as they got into the bathroom Ethan threw himself onto to floor on his knees and heaved right in the toilet. In that moment he felt like everything inside him was turning inside out. The force of it made tears spring to his eyes.

Cal sat next to his brother but honestly he felt pretty useless. He knew that nothing he could do would take away Ethan's illness. All he could do was try comfort him as best as he could. He rubbed circles in Ethan's back; he could feel how tense he was from when he'd heave back over the toilet. "Hey, it's okay. Just relax Eth; everything's going to be okay." Cal grabbed a wash cloth and wet it in the sink. When Ethan was done he passed it too him to clean his face. Once he did he slid down, lying on the floor. Little energy was left from the quite violent vomiting.

Cal took a moment to take in the appearance of his brother. His skin was way too pale with a tint of red on his cheeks probably caused by a fever. He was also shivering despite it not being cold in their house at all. Cal grabbed some necessary supplies from their medicine cabinet. He then returned to his little brother pulling him into his lap and off the floor. "Eth I'm just going to take your temperature ok." Cal wasn't expecting any answer but did receive a grumble from his brother; who did in fact have a fever of 39C.

"Wow Eth you've really gone all out on this one haven't you" Cal chuckled reverting back to his awkward self which liked to joke no matter what the situation. He looked down to find Ethan had fallen asleep on him. He shuffled from underneath him and went to sort out his brother's bedroom before moving him.

He sorted Ethan's lopsided sheets and the duvet on his bed from the previous restless night his little brother had obviously had. Cal then went downstairs to grab some ibuprofen and a glass of water that would hopefully help with the fever. He ran back upstairs only to hear Ethan had woken up in the short time he'd been gone and was currently donating everything he had in him back to the toilet again. He went into Ethan's room placed the glass and ibuprofen on the bedside table; as well as a box of tissues that he guaranteed Ethan would need throughout the day. Cal decided maybe it was best to empty the small plastic bin in the corner of the room. He was pretty sure they didn't have bucket to hand. Although Ethan was his little brother he'd really prefer not to be cleaning his vomit off the floor.

Cal returned back to the bathroom to find that Ethan had finished. He was hung over the toilet, eyes shut and face as pale as snow with red tint to his cheeks from the fever. Cal knelt down beside him and put his hand through his little brother's hair; just like their mum had always done on the rare occasion they were ill as children. "Eth do you think you're okay to get up and in to bed?" Ethan turned his head slowly to look and Cal and nodded his head. Cal had never seen Ethan look so whipped out before.

Ethan shakily got to his feet, Cal put an arm around him to keep him upright. He led Ethan to his room and got him into his bed under a blanket. Ethan's eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was too exhausted to anything even think at that moment.

Cal felt really reluctant to wake his brother up when he was obviously so tired. He really needed to get Ethan to take some ibuprofen to try bring his fever down. He knelt down and placed a hand on Ethan's arm. "Ethan… Ethan" Cal whispered. Ethan opened his eyes the dull pounding in his head making itself known again. He sniffed trying to clear his blocked nose but it proved to be very ineffective. He noticed that Cal was knelt beside him.

"Sorry I woke you Eth, I really need you to take some ibuprofen okay? I'm pretty sure you have flu." Cal helped his little brother sit up enough to take the pill and then helped him lie back down. It was only then Cal realised he and Ethan were meant to be working that morning. He was at least 45 minutes late now but there was no way he leaving Ethan until he was settled. "Okay, there's tissues, water and your phone on the bedside table. You can ring me anytime if you need me. There's a bucket beside you if you feel sick. I've got to go to work but I'll be back on my break, okay?" Cal looked to Ethan. He honestly wasn't sure Ethan had taken anything in. He hoped after his little brother had, had a sleep the ibuprofen would have kicked in and he'd be a little more aware. He closed the door quietly and said a quick goodbye to his brother; as he rushed off to work. He felt guilty leaving his brother when he was so ill but he couldn't leave the ED two doctors down.

**Hope you enjoyed reading, let me know what you think**

**I rambled on so much in this and have no idea what I've written to be honest aha. That's what you get for writing at 12:30am. So sorry if this is terrible and there's a billion mistakes!**

**Send me any prompts/requests in the reviews or PM me, I have some already but I'm writing them relatively quickly!**

**(also might make this a two shot… let me know what you think)**

**Thanks**


	5. Exam Anxiety 4

**I have decided to add a part 2 to 'Flu Season' but I'm going to write a few one-shots before I post part 2 as I'm still deciding the direction I take it in.**

**I really need some more requests again so you can pm me or leave a review**

**THANK YOU!**

**Unfortunately I still don't own Casualty or its characters**

**Prompt: Ethan struggles with exam anxiety whilst revising for FCEMS**

Ethan hated exams and that was the end of it. There was something about them that just sent him into complete meltdown mode. He had no idea why and there was no logical reason for him to hate them. He'd never failed and exam and always came out with top marks. The process of revising and the build up to the exam was just always too much for him to cope with.

That is why Cal was keeping an extra eye on his little brother with the FCEM exam only a week away. He knew Ethan didn't cope well with exams and needed constant reassurance throughout the process. There were many times growing up where Cal would have to deal with Ethan's exam meltdowns.

Cal hated that he and Ethan were currently working different shifts. One of the doctors was taking a holiday therefore shifts had been swapped. Ethan would work early morning till afternoon and Cal would work afternoon till night. Cal hadn't had a chance to sit down with Ethan and make sure he was okay. He knew Ethan tended to neglect and forget things when he was in a frenzy of revision.

Ethan didn't know what to do. He's come home from work and had immediately started revising. Nothing was going in and he knew that if he didn't revise constantly he was definitely going to fail. He'd lost track of how he'd been staring at his revision notes. It just wasn't getting any easier and he was getting incredibly stressed by the minute.

There was one section he was sure he knew absolutely nothing on. He searched around his desk but he couldn't seem to find the notes that he needed. This led Ethan to panic more. He paper started to fly all over his room as he searched his desk and all its draws for the notes he needed.

Cal had never been so glad to finish a shift. They'd been incredibly busy and there wasn't really anytime to stop at all. He was absolutely knackered so he decided for once he would skip the pub. Ethan was also another reason to skip the pub as well. The week had been so busy for the both of them they hadn't really seen each other properly. Cal would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly worried about his little brother.

Cal turned the key in the door and entered their flat. The lights were off in their living room; when Cal flicked them on there was no sign that Ethan had been downstairs. Cal thought that he must be upstairs and it was probably best to go check on him before heading to bed. He grabbed a glass of water and climbed the stairs. He was only halfway up when he heard frantic noises from the direction of Ethan's room. He placed his glass on the stairs and ran up the remainder steps and into Ethan's room.

Cal burst through Ethan's door; more concerned for his welfare than for his privacy. Cal was shocked at the appearance of his little brother's room. He knew he should have talked to him before now. He was obviously stressing over the upcoming exam. Ethan's room was usually so tidy and meticulously organized. Now there were revision notes, paper, textbooks and coffee cups strewn everywhere. Ethan was right in the middle of it pacing round his room pulling pieces of paper around; obviously searching for something. Cal stepped in front of Ethan hoping to stop his pacing but Ethan uncharacteristically pushed him out the way. "Cal not right now, I need to find these notes" He babbled.

Cal knew he needed to stop his brother but he didn't want to agitate him more than he already was. Cal had learnt it was best to just keep an eye on Ethan while he was panicking rather than try stop him. Cal took a seat on a part of Ethan's bed that wasn't covered in paper and waited. Cal could see Ethan winding himself up; he hated there was nothing he could do.

Then all of a sudden Ethan stopped dead. Cal could see him start to sway a little. He darted up and put his hands on Ethan's shoulders in an attempt to steady him. "Eth… Ethan what's wrong?" Cal questioned trying to get his brother to focus. Ethan tried to focus he knew Cal was talking to him but he couldn't pick up what he was trying to say. His head was spinning and he tried to tell Cal. "Cal… umm… d… dizzy" he stuttered out. Cal took action straight away, "Okay Eth let's get you sat down." Cal put his arms under Ethan's and started lowering him to the floor. Hoping this would stop him from fainting but half way down Cal felt Ethan collapse in his arms.

This wasn't the first time Ethan's exam anxiety had caused him to faint. It used to be a regular thing when Ethan was a child. He'd get stressed and the result would usually be him collapsing. Cal remembered the first time it happened. He was 14 and Ethan was 12; he remembered practically shouting the house down until their mum came to the rescue.

Cal snapped out from his brief flashback and layed Ethan on the floor. As soon as he did he started to come round. Cal tapped Ethan's face lightly to try and get his attention. "Ethan can you hear me?" Cal cursed as the concern in his voice was more prominent than he had hoped.

Ethan felt weird; he blinked his eyes trying to focus but the light was so bright. After blinking a few more times the room stilled and the light faded allowing him to see clearly. Ethan could see Cal hovering over him and asking if he was ok. He tried to sit up but Cal pushed him back down. This annoyed Ethan and prompted him to reply to the original question, "I'm fine Cal". Cal glared at him and replied sarcastically, "Yes of course you are Eth, that's why you just nearly face planted the floor."

Ethan did feel guilty at that point he knew that although Cal wouldn't say it he'd probably scared him by fainting. Ethan tried sitting up again this time Cal allowed him to. He put an arm around Ethan's shoulders and helped him sit up slowly. Ethan was glad that the dizziness mostly seemed to have worn off also. "I'm really sorry Cal. I know I say it every time… ever since that first time when I was 12. I don't even realize I'm winding myself up so much. I just feel like I'm going to fail Cal… What do I do?" Ethan questioned looking at Cal like his big brother had all the answers in the world. Cal sighed "Eth you have to talk to me ok. I know how exams stress you out and I'm sorry I should've made time to check on you before now. You're going to be fine though Ethan; you're not going to fail I can tell you that now. It happens every time you panic and say you don't know anything. Then you get in there do it and you get top marks. Just stop worrying and stop running yourself into the ground okay." Cal looked to his brother who looked somewhat reassured.

Cal knew it would take more but this was all he could do at nearly 12:30am. "When was the last time you ate or drink anything?" Cal questioned. He saw his little brother squirm at the question; something he always did when he was guilty. "I don't remember" he mumbled making sure to not look Cal in the eye. Feeling like a school child about to get told off by his teacher. "Ok I'll go and get you some water and a sandwich. Your blood sugar levels have probably dropped and crossed with your anxiety is probably the reason you fainted." Cal got Ethan into bed and just as he was about to leave and head for the kitchen; Ethan grabbed his hand. "Thank you Cal for everything."

**Hope you enjoyed reading, let me know what you think**

**One of the worst things I've ever written! The ending is literally so terrible I just rambled on with this… I'm so sorry! Also I will try write the other way round so Ethan caring for Cal but at the moment I'm kind of loving it the other way round aha**

**Send me any prompts/requests in the reviews or PM me, I have some already but I'm writing them relatively quickly!**

**Thanks**


	6. Turning Tables 5

**I'm back writing again!**

**I'm aware I disappear for months and weeks on end aha**

**I'll try not to this time… **

**I'm still taking requests so pm me or leave me a review**

**THANK YOU!**

**Unfortunately I still don't own Casualty or it characters *boo***

**Prompt: Cal is jealous of Ethan over something **

Cal had never really had anything to be jealous of with Ethan. He remembers being slightly jealous as a child at how clever Ethan was and how quickly he could pick things up. However the jealousy quickly left him when Ethan got bullied throughout most of his school years.

He did feel bad thinking about it but he always thought he had better luck than his brother. He was popular at school, good at sports, a socialite and he always got the girl (or girls in Cal's case). They were all the things he felt he had over his brother.

Not anymore though; how the tables had turned. Cal laid in his bed under crumpled sheets after kicking them with frustration. His brother had begun to increasingly annoy him over the passing weeks. It wasn't really any Ethan had purposely to annoy Cal either. Everything just seemed to be going right in Ethan's life and wrong in his.

Ethan had got himself a beautiful new girlfriend, an amazing new social life and a new found confidence in himself. He knew it was incredibly selfish of him to resent the fact his brother was really happy… But he was stuck in a pit of self pitying.

Ever since Taylor had conned him and he failed his FCEM exam. Cal honestly felt a little useless.

All he wanted to do was get a good nights sleep for once without anything preventing him from doing so. Usually it was his brain constantly nagging at him all night. However the last couple of nights had been Ethan and his new girlfriend Alex.

Ethan had only been seeing her for a couple of weeks but they seemed to have just gelled together so quickly. Their relationship was so natural and Cal could tell Ethan was pretty smitten with her as she was with him. He was so happy Ethan had fallen for someone; Cal genuinely thought she could be the one for Ethan… But at the same time he hated it. He hated that Ethan had found himself someone so special. He hated how loved up they were… He hated how much he missed Taylor seeing them both together.

Cal turned over restlessly to look at his alarm clock he pressed the snooze button and the number lit up. It was 1:42am and he was working in the morning. He was seriously exhausted there was no way he would survive his shift if he didn't sleep. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the noises coming from down the hall. He could hear the TV way too loud; a film or show playing that was obviously being ignored. Then there was the laughing and the muffled sound of talking.

He hated that he was sat in bed moping around trying to sleep when Ethan was having so much fun with someone he cared about.

All of a sudden there was a crash and the laughs intensified; growing louder by the second. Cal finally snapped… He'd seriously had enough. He threw his duvet off and onto his floor. Swinging the door open and storming out of his room and down the hall. When he came to the living room entrance he could see both Ethan and Alex laughing so hard that they were crying. He had no idea why it could have been due to the food splayed all over the floor. If this was any other time and Cal had been in a better mental state he probably would have ignored it and let Ethan have fun… But not today.

"Will you two shut the hell up? All I can hear is you two screeching. I'm working in the morning I need sleep ok?! Cal declared clearly very irritated. Ethan got up from where he was currently sat on the floor and walked over to his big brother. "Cal I'm sorry we didn't know we were being so loud" Ethan stated timidly. He'd had his fair share of fights with his brother and he didn't want now to be one of them. "Well you were ok; just shut up and let me sleep" he snapped before turning around to make the journey back to his bedroom.

Before he could get there though Ethan grabbed his arm and pulled him to face him. He could see Alex peering round the corner looking relatively awkward. All he could see on Ethan's face was concern and that angered him even more because he was fine… Wasn't he? Ethan looked Cal straight in the eyes and spoke deadly serious with a hint of annoyance. "Caleb what is wrong with you? This isn't you." Cal tried to pull away from Ethan but he was struggling to find he strength. Maybe there was something wrong with him Ethan was usually do much weaker.

"Nothing's wrong Ethan; now let me go." Cal demanded. "No not until you tell me what's up? I'm fed up of you moping around the place Caleb" Ethan's voice was nearing shouting and Ethan never shouted unless you really pushed him. Cal could see Alex edging nearer to both brothers knowing their arguments had a tendency of going a little too far.

In the heat of the moment Cal yanked his arm from Ethan's grip. Elbowing his brother in the face in the process. As soon as it happened Cal felt Ethan's grip loosen. He looked up at his brother to see blood pouring from his nose. He tried to get a proper look at Ethan's face trying to get him to look at him but Ethan pulled away.

This time Alex did intervene. She strode up to the brothers; pointing at Cal using the most the most demanding voice she could "You go cool down, okay." She waited giving him her speciality glare before he stalked back off to his room slamming his door behind him. She turned to Ethan, "And you… Come on let's get you sorted." She led Ethan to the dining room table and sat him down.

She pulled his blood stained hands off of his face. Blood still silently flowed from his nose. She grabbed a few tissues off the table and leant his head forward. She pinched his nose waiting for the bleeding to stop. She was impressed with herself that she hadn't panicked and knew what to do… Maybe Ethan's medical knowledge was rubbing off on her she thought. She removed the tissues after a couple of minutes to find the bleeding had stopped.

Alex looked at Ethan but he wasn't looking at her. He avoided all eye contact possible. She sighed and went to the sink wetting some paper towels to clean the blood off his face with. She pulled a chair up opposite him and started wiping the blood off. She could see Ethan wincing and when she got particularly close to his nose he let out a shaky breath.

She stroked his chin forcing him to make eye contact with her. "Hey I'm sorry… Come on Eth please talk to me." Ethan let a couple of tears fall from his eyes. Alex went straight in for a hug when she realised he was crying. "Babe what's wrong? You know Cal didn't mean to hurt you right… He is an idiot but not that much of one he's just upset" she chuckled rubbing his back comfortingly. "It's all my fault" Ethan choked out. She looked at him in disbelief, "Ethan this isn't your fault ok none of this, ok? It's that Taylor girls fault." Ethan let out another soft sob. "Please stop crying Ethan you know I get emotional I might cry too." She laughed.

A small smile appeared on Ethan's face. He didn't know how she had managed to make him smile when he felt terrible or how she read him like open book.

He groaned "I think the adrenaline of the argument has worn out… My nose really hurts." Alex took a good look at her boyfriends face. Although his nose didn't look deformed she could see it had swollen and was obviously very painful. A harsh bruise had bloomed on his nose and under both of his eyes. She grimaced, Ethan immediately knew it looked as worse as it felt. "Do you think it's broken?" She said hesitantly touching his nose. Ethan pulled his head away from her touch, "Ow… Maybe, well I hope not anyway. I'll see how it is in the morning."

Then Alex started laughing; Ethan was beyond confused. She was almost in tears laughing. "Alex stop… It's not funny… What are you laughing at?" He moaned. Alex managed to pull herself together wiping the tears off of her face. "Sorry Eth I was just thinking at least we're close to Halloween." She smirked at him. "Why?" Ethan questioned feeling utterly confused. "Well you know you've kind of already got the panda eyes sorted…" She trailed off laughing again. "Oh ha ha ha" he replied sarcastically; playfully punching her in the arm.

She pulled Ethan up and led him to the couch. Alex sat down letting Ethan lay his head on her lap as she stroked his hair.

Cal had never felt so guilty in his life. He had totally lost it earlier and it resulted in his brother getting hurt. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling blinking back the tears. He felt bad for being angry that Ethan was happy. He remembered all the bad things Ethan had been through in the past year or so and he so deserved a bit of happiness. Cal knew he was being selfish and he was letting his jealousy take over him. He was never going to sleep unless he apologised to his brother.

He reluctantly opened his door and made is way into the living room. He hung back in the doorway guiltily watching the scene in front of him. Watching someone comfort his little brother and look at him with all the love in the world. Alex could feel a presence behind her she turned round to see Cal looking at them.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked. Cal sauntered over and flopped into the arm chair opposite. He sighed and turned to look at Alex and his sleeping brother; "No not really to be honest." Sympathy crept into her eyes, "I didn't think so… You know you could talked to either or both of us especially if we were irritating you."

Cal felt so bad again dumping all of his emotional baggage on Ethan's girlfriend. He couldn't imagine what she thought of him he'd only known her a couple of weeks. "You two would never irritate me… Really I just it reminded me too much of Taylor and I guess I'm still getting over it." He sighed. "But hey with great friends and the best brother ever I might just get through it." Alex smiled and looked down to Ethan who was stirring in his sleep. Cal looked at his brother adoringly and then with concern when he saw the state of his face. "Oh my god did I do that? Is he okay?" Cal questioned. "He'll be fine Cal, I'm sure. You didn't mean too and he wasn't sure if it was broken or not?" She replied.

Cal put his head in his hands. He felt like such a terrible brother… The worlds worst. When he lifted his head he glanced to the clock it was nearing 3:30am. "Hey Alex, you can go to bed I'll stay and watch Ethan." He noticed how her eyes has started to droop. "No really it's fine, you're working in the morning Cal." Cal wasn't taking no for an answer though he already felt bad at least he could do would to let his brothers girlfriend get some sleep. After Cal kept insisting she finally gave in. Cal helped manoeuvre his bother off of her lap.

Once Alex had left Cal tried to move his brother into a more comfortable position. He could hear Ethan was struggling to breathe out of his nose. He propped his little brother up with an extra pillow; only for him l wake up. "Cal what?" He looked up to his brother bleary eyed. Cal shushed him, "It's okay Eth, you can go backup sleep… I'm really sorry." Instead of rolling over and going back to sleep like Cal had expected. Ethan sat up staring straight at Cal.

Cal was pretty sure his brother was still half asleep. It wouldn't be the first time; Cal had, had conversations with his brother before only to realise Ethan was in fact asleep. Cal could never forget Ethan's tendency to sleep walk either. It was probably the reason Cal was an extremely light sleeper.

"Ethan what's wrong?" Cal asked talking like to him like a small child… The only way to get through to a half asleep Ethan. "My nose hurts, I'm tired Cal." Ethan slurred. "I'm so sorry Ethan; it'll be ok in the morning just get some sleep ok?" He helped his little brother lay down. He rubbed his brothers back. He felt he owed him it after almost certainly breaking Ethan's nose. He got up to head to bed only to feel a hand grasp his wrist. "Stay" Ethan whispered.

Despite having to be up early for work and it already being 4am. Cal was determined to stay with his brother if that's what he wanted him to do. He owed it to him after all. Ethan was his little brother and even though they didn't always show it they did love each other. They'd do anything for each other and right now that mean Cal sitting on the hard floor watching and protecting his brother while he slept.

**Hope you enjoyed reading; let me know what you thought!**

**So this one's pretty long… It may be because this actually a genuine thing that happened this week. I changed it around a bit obviously but this was a genuine situation I found myself…. Awkward.**

**You can send me more prompts by reviewing or you can pm me,**

**Thanks!**


End file.
